Danny Boy (song)
"Danny Boy" is a ballad written by English songwriter Frederic Weatherly and usually set to the Irish tune of the "Londonderry Air".Why the name Londonderry Air? Retrieved June 16, 2012. It is most closely associated with Irish communities. History Although initially written to a tune other than "Londonderry Air", the words to "Danny Boy" were penned by English lawyer and lyricist Frederic Weatherly in Bath, Somerset in 1910. After his sister-in-law in the United States sent him a copy of "Londonderry Air", in 1913, Weatherly modified the lyrics of "Danny Boy" to fit the rhyme and meter of "Londonderry Air". Weatherly gave the song to the vocalist Elsie Griffin, who made it one of the most popular songs in the new century; and, in 1915, Ernestine Schumann-Heink produced the first recording of "Danny Boy". Jane Ross of Limavady is credited with collecting the melody of "Londonderry Air" in the mid-19th century from a musician she encountered.George Petrie: The Ancient Music of Ireland, 1855 Lyrics (There are a number of variations on these lyrics.) }} Meaning There are various theories as to the true meaning of "Danny Boy". Some listeners have interpreted the song to be a message from a parent to a son going off to war or leaving as part of the Irish diaspora. The 1918 version of the sheet music included alternative lyrics ("Eily Dear"), with the instructions that "when sung by a man, the words in italic should be used; the song then becomes "Eily Dear", so that "Danny Boy" is only to be sung by a lady". In spite of this, it is unclear whether this was Weatherly's intent. Usage "Danny Boy" is considered to be an unofficial signature song and anthem, particularly by Irish Americans and Irish Canadians.Hinnesbusch, Patricia D. "Irish Song Danny Boy Meaning and History of Irish Ballads." Symbol Meaning for Hundreds of Symbols & Symbol Resources. Living Arts Enterprises, LLC, 14 Sept. 2010. The song is popular for funerals; but, as it is not liturgical, its suitability as a funeral song is sometimes contested.No byline (2001-08-10), "'Danny Boy' cannot be played during Mass". National Catholic Reporter. 37 (36):11 In 1928, Weatherly himself suggested that the second verse would provide a fitting requiem for the actress Ellen Terry. Recordings "Danny Boy" has been recorded multiple times by a variety of artists. Several versions performed by notable artists are listed below in chronological order. In popular culture * Sung by English tenor Vernon Midgley in Hear My Song * Sung by the crowd in The Boxer (1997) before the hyped-up boxing match where both Catholics and Protestants are present. * Sung at the end of the 1989 film Family Business at the wake of Jessie McMullen (played by Sean Connery). * Harry Connick Jr. sings "Danny Boy" in the 1990 movie "Memphis Belle", and a sweeping instrumental version is also heard near the end of the film. * A recording of the song by Irish tenor Frank Patterson is featured in the 1990 Coen Brothers film Miller's Crossing, in a scene in which a character played by Albert Finney fights off assassins with a Thompson gun. * The Let It Be album and film by The Beatles featured a performance from the roof of Apple Studio on 30 January, 1969. As the performance drew to a close, John Lennon sang an impromptu line from "Danny Boy". * "Danny Boy", rendered in jazz style, was the theme song for the long-running television show The Danny Thomas Show, also known as Make Room for Daddy, from 1953 to 1964.Classic TV, ISBN 0-7935-4762-8, 1996, published by Hal Leonard Corporation *In Grand Theft Auto IV, Packie sings the song when he is drunk. *In the first series of Round the Twist, characters could hear unseen ghosts on clarinet, saxophone and violin perform part of the song in each episode. Eventually, a choral rendition by the entire cast in the series' climax brought forth the ghosts to save the show's lighthouse from being destroyed. *In the 1988 film Gotham, J. B. White performed the song as the character "Jimbo". *In the 2001 film L.I.E., Brian Cox sings a verse of the song near the end of the film. *In the Season 3, Episode 11 "Named Local Hero" of Spin City, James sings this song for an audition. *In Episode 5, Season 3 of the BBC drama Ashes to Ashes, the characters Ray Carling and Sharon Granger sing this song for a Police talent show. *In Episode 7, Season 16 of The Simpsons, the character Barney sings this song during an Irish wake on the sidewalk, for Moe's Tavern. *In Episode 16, Season 2 of Modern Family, Ed O'Neill's character Jay Pritchett starts singing this song on a karaoke machine. *In Episode 14, Season 1 of Ugly Americans, a baby Man Bird sings this song to his father right before he dies. *In Episode 17, Season 3 of Futurama, Dr. Zoidberg sings the opening lines of this song at Bender's surprise funeral. *In Episode 20, Season 5 of The Muppet Show, "The Leprechaun Brothers" (Swedish Chef, Animal and Beaker) sing a mangled version of the song. *In Episode 1, Season 2 of Courage the Cowardly Dog titled "The Magic Tree of Nowhere", the eel sings the opening line and is later joined by Eustace, singing a variation of a lyric with him in unison, "If you will bend and tell me that you love me." References External links * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/dna/h2g2/A3826136 The Legend and History of the Song Danny Boy]